Kiss Me, Please!
by Nagisa Kitagawa
Summary: Perjuangan Oh Sehun untuk bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin. "Kamu! Bibirmu itu"/"Berbahaya sekali, ini terlalu basah"/ "Masa bibirmu jadi celemotan gara-gara minyak tempura"/ "Jongin nggak tahu yang namanya lip gloss ya?". It's KaiHun Fanfic! check this out! RnR juseyoo


**Kiss Me, Please!**

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : MILIK AUTHOR! #digeplak **

**EXO milik SM, Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, dan tentu saja para EXO-L**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD berantakan! Dan YAOI!**

**Meski ada penambahan dan pengurangan sana sini, tapi Cerita asli gue ambil dari majalah manga Nakayoshi edisi 51 *manga jaman SD* yang berjudul 'Pink Innocent' milik Kotori Momoyuki. **

**Manga favorit *senyum lima jari***

**DLDR, ya!**

**HAPPY READING, minna-san!**

_**Brugh**_

Sehun membulatkan matanya, saat menyadari posisinya yang hanya berjarak lima centi dari wajah Namja tan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_Apakah kami akan berciuman?_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Jongin menutup matanya pelan, diikuti sehun yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Jarak wajah keduanya dekat.. semakin dek..

_**Sreett**_

Tiba-tiba Jongin bangun dari posisinya, dan menarik lengan Sehun dengan kasar. Membuat Namja dengan pale skin itu memekik kaget oleh tindakan kekasihnya.

"Ayo pulang, sebelum masuk angin". Ucapnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. bisa dilihat wajah Jongin yang masih memerah akibat kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa terbengong melihat kelakuan Kekasih tan-nya itu.

_Lho kenapa?! Padahal tadi dia sadar kalau kita akan berciuman! Kenapa dia tidak mau menciumku?_ Teriaknya dalam hati, lalu meremas surai coklatnya dan berlari menyusul Jongin.

"Jongiiin, tunggu aku".

.

.

.

Sehun mengambil cermin yang terletak di nakas meja kamarnya, mereka sudah pulang, ngomong-ngmong.

_Apa ada rumput laut yang menyelip digigiku?_ Monolognya. Namja tersebut mengamati giginya berkali-kali.

"Sehun-ie, saatnya makan sayang". Teriak mamanya dari lantai satu. Sehun segera menaruh kembali cermin bermotif Rillakuma tersebut dan melesat menuju lantai satu.

.

.

.

Dan disisnilah Sehun, di depan book store yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Semua orang yang lewat memperhatikannya secara intens. Namja tersebut memang dianugerahi wajah yang kelewat manis, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, melainkan dandanan yang dipakainya. Jaket berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuh rampingnya, beanni dengan warna senada, dan jangan lupakan masker serta kacamata yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Jika dilihat-lihat Sehun ini mirip seperti kawanan perampok. tapi mengingat tubuh ramping serta tidak ada senjata ditanganya membuat pemikiran tentang 'perampok' harus ditepis jauh-jauh.

"Oke, masuk kesana, kemudian membeli buku, selesai. Fighting Oh Sehun!". ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya saat memasuki book store tersebut. Matanya mengedar mencari buku yang dicarinya.

"Ah, dapat!". Gumamya. Sehun melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, malu kan Namja sepertinya harus membeli buku tentang segala sesuatu yang berbau ciuman. Sekali lagi, Ciuman. Sehun sudah terlanjur frustasi kenapa sampai saat ini Jongin belum pernah menciumnya. Diambilnya beberapa buku lalu segera membawanya ke kasir. Membayarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Toko tanpa menghiraukan pramuiga yang memanggilnya untuk mengembalikan kembalian.

"Masa bodoh dengan kembalian, harga diriku lebih mahal dari pada kembalian itu". Ucapnya sambil berlari menjauhi tempat terkutuk tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Kami selalu mencari waktu yang tepat untuk ciuman dengan pacar kami**_

Begitulah isi dari buku yang tadi dibelinya.

"Ii..ni serius nih? Jongin yang biasanya cool juga memikirkan hal seperti ini?". Tanyanya.

"Lalu alasan tidak mau menciumku.. ng?". Sehun membalik halaman di bukunya, lalu matanya berbinar saat menemukan rubrik yang dicarinya.

_**Yang selalu minta diceritakan tentang kegagalan teman-teman yang lain.**_

_**Yang mendengus begitu semangatnya.**_

_**Yang mendorong bibirnya maju, lalau menunggu untuk dicium.**_ _**Sehingga bentuknya seperti ikan mas koki**_

"Tunggu? Ikan mas koki?". Ulangnya tak percaya. Lalu segera menyambar cermin, dan mengingat kejadian siang tadi .

"Setelah menutup mata aku pasti tegang dan mengerahkan tenaga ke mukaku. Mukaku jadi seperti apa ya?". Sehun lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan berteriak saat melihat refleksi dari dirinya di depan cermin.

_**Kyaaaaaaa~**_

"Kalau begini seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah dicium". Lalu meraung-raung tidak jelas. Untung mamanya sedang tidak ada di rumah, bisa dipastikan wajan kesayanagn mamanya akan melayang di wajah manisnya.

"Eeh? Apa ini?". Dahinya mengkerut saat melihat tulisan yang tercetak tebal tersebut.

STRATEGI RAHASIA UNTUK MENGUNDANG CIUMAN SI DIA!

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menjadi Namja yang di cium oleh Jongin". Ucapnya bersemangat.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kalau jalanmu tidak cepat, kita bisa telat. Kamu sedang tidak enak badan ya?". Jongin bertanya lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang menatap kekasih manisnya.

"Ahh.. tidak kok, kondisiku prima". Sehun tersenyum canggung saat Jongin jadi perhatian seperti ini. Duuh, Sehun jadi ingin memeluk kekasih tan-nya. Eeh?

"Rasanya wangi, apa dari sini ya?". Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. lalu mengendus wangi yang menguar dari rambut kekasihnya.

Deg

Sehun terdiam dan bertanya-tanya, _Apakah efek buah-buahan kemarin bekerja?_ Kemarin di buku tertulis bahwa Pria pasti ingin 'Melahap' kekasih manis dengan wangi buah. Saat sehun membuka matanya, tiba-tiba Jongin sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Sehun mencari ke segala arah dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah berlari menjauhinya.

"Jongiiiinnn". Erangnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Sekarang pasti berhasil!" Gumamnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah makan siang di rooftop sekolah.

"Kenapa hari ini kita makan dia sini? Tapi terserah sih". Jongin berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Benar-benar.

"Bekal makan siangku hari tempura lho, kalau Jonginie apa?". Tanya sehun.

Set

Jongin melotot horor ke arah sehun, ani, lebig tepatnya ke arah bibir mengkilat Sehun.

Pesss

"Kamu! Bibirmu itu.."

Sehun bersorak dalam hati saat mengetahui Jongin sadar akan bibirnya. Lip glossnya manjur. Ingat, sehun menuruti semua perintah yang ada di buku.

Jongin memegang dagu Sehun, didongakkan ke arahnya sehingga kilatan bibir itu tampak berkilau terkena bias cahaya matahari.

"Berbahaya sekali, ini terlalu basah". Sehun meremat celana seragam sekolahnya saat Jongin mengusap dagu runcingnya.

Sreet

"Ugh, kok kasar?". Batin Sehun. lalu membuka matanya penuh penasaran.

"Kalau sudah berumur gini kan jadi malu. Masa bibirmu jadi celemotan gara-gara minyak tempura". Ucap Jongin sambil membersihkan bibir Sehun dengan kertas tissu miliknya.

_Dia mengira lip glossku ini minyak tempura? Asdfghjkl_. Sehun terduduk lemas saat lagi-lagi strateginya gagal.

"Hahh, kenyang". Ucap lelaki tan tersebut dan bangkit dari acara duduknya.

_Jongin nggak tahu yang namanya lip gloss ya?_ Batinnya merana.

.

.

.

Esok harinya..

"Kerja yang benar ya! Disini banyak debu". Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas piket, ngomong-ngomong.

"Baik". Sehun menjawab lemas.

_Setelah kejadian kemarin, kok Jongin tenang-tenang saja ya? Jangan-jangan, apa cuma aku yang ingin berciuman?_ Karena melamun tanpa sadar tangannya menyenggol deretan buku-buku di atasnya. Saat buku-buku tersebut akan jatuh mengenai Sehun, dengan sigap Jongin melindunginya, dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng agar kekasihnya tidak terluka.

Brug.. Bedebum..

Jongin meringis tatkala buku tersebut menjatuhi punggungnya, jika hanya buku-buku tipis sih tidak masalah. Ini buku tebal dengan beratus-ratus halaman. Ugh.. menyakitkan bukan? Sedangkan Sehun masih shock di tempatnya.

"Oh Sehun..". Suara Jongin terdengar serak.

"Jongiin..". Sehun menatap mata tajam yang ada di depannya.

_Apa kali ini, dia sadar mau menciumku?_

Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun.

_Apa akau berhasil memperlihatkan ekspresi muka yang manis?_

_Mudah-mudahan tidak gagal lagi, harus bisa. Harus bisa!_

Tiba-tiba kilasan tentang bibir yang maju ke depan seperti ikan mas koki memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisaaa! Tidak peduli seberapa besar sukaku sama Jongin, aku tetep tidak percaya diri untuk ciuman sama Jongin". Sehun berteriak lalu menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari hadapannya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu berciuman?". Tanya Jongin.

"Aku Cuma ingin melindungimu saat buku-buku tebal itu akan jatuh menimpamu". Tambahnya lagi. Ditambah dengan muka datar andalannya.

Peesshh

Muka Sehun memerah sempurna mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya. Lalu menunduk, dan mengenggam erat tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Be.. benar. Jonginie memang selalu memenuhi pikiranku, soalnya aku suka sama Jongini! Tapi sepertinya Jonginie tidak suka sama aku". Sehun mendongak, dan menaap wajah Jongin dengan berurai air mata. Sepertinya kesabaran Sehun sudah sampai batasnya. Lalu berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan dan juga wajah kaget Jongin.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?". Jongn mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan.

.

.

.

_**Tik tik tik**_

Jongin memeriksa apakah ada pesan masuk dari kekasih manisnya. Menghela nafas sekali dan memasukkan smartphone hitamnya ke saku celana sekolahnya.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun melihat Jongin berjalan di depanya. Menghirup nafas, dan memantapkan hatinya untuk-

"JONGIIIIIN!"- berteriak memanggil Namja kesayangannya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sehun..".

_**Brugh**_

Dengan tidak elitnya kaki Sehun tersandung kerikil dan membuat si empunya terjatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Iuh!

_**Tes tes**_

"Heiii..". Jongin menatap horor Sehun, saat dahi pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit.

"Sehun-ah, kamu berdarah". Lalu mendekati Sehun, saat hendak menyentuh dahinya, Namja pale skin tersebut mundur dan berlari sambil berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Lagi, Jongin dibuat bingung akan tingkah Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan lunglai di koridor menuju UKS, efeknya baru terasa sekarang. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian dengan Jongin berputar bagai kaset rusak di otaknya. Membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Sehun membuka pintu ruang UKS dan disambut dengan histeris oleh park uisa saat melihat darah yang menutupi wajahnya.

.

.

.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil memecahkan keadaan kelas yang sunyi senyap, mengingat sekarang guru killer yang sedang mengajar.

"Maaf menganggu pelajaran choi saem, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Oh Sehun tidak bisa hadir karena sakit". Ucap Park uisa.

"Benarkah? Baik, saya mengerti".

Brakk

Dari bangku belakang, Jongin berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas. Tidak memeperdulikan teriakan memekakkan Choi saem.

.

.

.

_**Grakkk**_

Suara pintu UKS terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan damai di ranjang UKS. Jongin mendekata sosok tersebut, dan menyentuh dahi yang terbalut plester luka. Sehun mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Lalu membuka matanya dan-

"Jongin!"-terkejut karena Jongin ada di depannya dan mencium luka di dahinya.

"Maaf, aku bukannya tidak ingin ciuman, tapi kamu sendiri juga tidak mau 'kan kalau melakukannya saat jatuh terguling begitu?".

"Eh?". Sehun mengernyit, mendengar kalimat permintamaafan Jongin.

"Sebab ciuman adalah sesuatu yang sangat berarti. Jadi aku ingin melakukannya pada saat yang lebih layak". Tambahnya.

Jongin menutup matanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, seakan mengerti, Sehun-pun menutup matanya.

_**Gyuuut**_

Bibir tebal dan tipis itu-pun menempel. Lembut. Lalu bibir Jongin bergerak diatas bibir Sehun, melumatnya pelan dan penuh perasaan. Ini ciuman pertama mereka, jadi Jongin tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan yang buruk untuk kekasih imutnya ini.

_**Grakkk**_

"Kamu masih disini, Oh Sehun?". suara Park uisa membuat Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jongin segera menghadap ke arah jendela, merutuki kebodohannya karena mencium Sehun saat masih di sekolah. Lain Jongin lain Sehun, Nmaja pucat tersebut malah tersenyum lebar dan memegangi bibirnya selepas dicium Jongin tadi.

"Kau tahu, kekasihmu ini sampai berlari kesetanan untuk menemuimu?". Ujarnya.

"Aku tadi benar-benar khawatir, tahu!". Ouhh.. lihat muka memerah Jongin.

"Aa..aku kembali ke kelas dulu". Sungut Jongin dan meninggalkan ruang UKS tersebut.

"Tunggu, Jonginie..". Sehun menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari menyusul Jongin dan-

_Ternyata Jongin juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku._

-memeluknya.

"Kita masuk kelas sama-sama yuk". Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Jongin. Dan mereka pun pergi dengan senyum cerah, ah, sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang tersenyum Cerah. Sedangkan Jongin masih menahan malu akibat ketahuan mencium Sehun tadi.

**END**

**Mind to Review? ^^**

**Pleaseeee.. *wink+kecup***

**Jangan jadi hantu, oke? Nggak baik lho**


End file.
